


One-Hundred

by Lumendea



Series: Counting Celebrations [10]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 06:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6744004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumendea/pseuds/Lumendea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor studied the scanner with a thoughtful look.  As the reading spun in front of him, he smiled and gestured grandly towards the TARDIS doorway. “One-hundred years in the future,” he announced to Rose with a wide grin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One-Hundred

One-Hundred

by Lumendea

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who and gain nothing from the creation of this story

 

AN: Another old cleaned up drabble. Remember that if you enjoy my stuff to look up my original works The Iron Soul series by J.M. Briggs.

…………………..

 

The Doctor studied the scanner with a thoughtful look.  As the reading spun in front of him, he smiled and gestured grandly towards the TARDIS doorway.

 

“One-hundred years in the future,” he announced to Rose with a wide grin.

 

“Thought it was boring?” Rose questioned with a raised eyebrow and a tongue on teeth smile.

 

“It is, most of the time anyway,” the Doctor admitted before pulling on his long brown coat and holding out his hand for hers.  He waggled his fingers and grinned as Rose smiled and took his hand.  Tightening his hold of her hand, the Doctor opened the door of the TARDIS and pulled her outside.

 

“One-hundred years?” Rose repeated as she looked around, “Not that different.” She was right of course, at first glance it didn’t look that different.

 

The Doctor pulled at her hand as he walked forward. “Historical district,” he said as if that explained everything.

 

Snorting softly, Rose looked about at the shops and buildings that looked just the same.  The Doctor pulled her around a corner and Rose laughed at the sights in front of her.  Here the buildings were several stories tall with terrace gardens coming off every level making them all look more like the step pyramids she had seen in Mexico last week.  Long walkways connected them above a metal street filled with small floating cars.  She looked over at the Doctor and noted his pleased grin.  Smiling in return, Rose hugged him and laughed.  He swung her about lightly and laughed before slowly setting her down.

 

“Wow!” Rose giggled as she looked around, “It’s stunning.”

 

The Doctor nodded and took hold her hand again, “Areas like this are popping up in all major cities by 2047.  Building designed to offer space for nature as well as man’s needs, a blending of it inside cities. Helped with global warming quite a bit since there were large tree-covered areas again.” Chuckling the Doctor shook his head, “New York looks very interesting from above. They flattened most of the roofs and planted different kinds of plants, same thing all over.” He threw his arm about in a grand gesture, “But this London’s Jones Plaza was one of the first.”

 

“Jones Plaza?” Rose questioned as she looked around. The Doctor nodded with a small smile tugging at his lips.

 

“Yep, after Doctor Jones, an explorer who sought better methods in nature.  He married a friend of mine actually.”

 

He looked at Rose and found her smirking with a raised eyebrow as she remarked,  “Sounds like there is a story there.”

 

Smiling, the Doctor squeezed her hand and replied, “Nothing that can’t wait.”  He looked out over the busy area, “It has a shopping center.”

 

“Oh,” Rose gasped with a teasing smile, “Now I know it’s a good story if you want to distract me that much.”

 

He pulled at her hand, leading her toward one of the sky walkways.

 

“One-hundred years in the future and you want ancient history,” he laughed and shook his head.  “Honestly Rose why do I bother?”

 

“Better with two,” Rose reminded him with a smile.

 

Even the Doctor couldn’t argue with that.


End file.
